


reckless

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	reckless

It's no secret that Cas tends to put other peoples lifes infront of his own, that he doesn't care about what happens to him as long as he can save someone else. So it's also no surprise when he hurries between the hellhound and Dean as the enormous beast launches towards the ex-angel. He doesn't even flinch as the thing claws his way down the hunters sides, ripping apart the skin and revealing the hot, red flesh beneath. He only raises the angel blades and burries it deep inside the hellhounds chest, enjoying the pained howl it makes as it staggers back and finally sacks down to the ground, the weapon still a stark contrast against it's dark fur. Cas only has a smug grin spreading across his face, doesn't care that the blood is staining his shirt and that his legs grow weak while his body grows heavy. He slowly sinks down to his knees and the last thing he can hear is a shocked "Cas?!".


End file.
